Crescendo
by EuPhOrIcLuV89
Summary: Everyone has always dreamed of being the lead singer in a famous band. That dream is also shared by Nami Kuruizaki. Will she be able to achieve this stardom and at the same time win someone's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well it's been a long time since I last posted something. Here is my new story that is based on the anime La Corda D'Oro. I hope you like it and please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro or any of the characters.**

**Claimer: I do own my oc's, the band Euphoric Valor, the songs and the storyline/plot.**

**Melody 1**

"Nami…Nami…can you hear me?" A female voice said loudly.

"Huh!" Nami said taking her headphones off of her ears. "Did you say something Rini?"

"Oh Nami you are so hopeless." Rini said laughing.

"Sorry I just cannot help it. I barely got any sleep last night. You know that I was studying for the test in math we had today." The seventeen year old said yawning.

"Oh…you didn't have to study we all know you are going to ace it anyways. Well I was just asking you if you wanted to go with me after school to the record store to buy a new CD. I bet you want to get the new Euphoric Valor single, 'Longing.' Am I right?"

"OMG! I completely forgot about the CD coming out today. Rini what would I do without you." Nami said.

"Exactly, so let's go when the bell rings…okay." Rini said.

"Definitely." The teacher came into the room and the class was quiet as she passed out the math test.

* * *

The school bell rang and Nami and Rini walked out of the classroom and hurried to change their shoes. "Already, let's go." The two girls walked to the record store that lay a few blocks from the school.

"What CD do you want Rini?" Nami said.

"I want the new Euphoric Valor if it isn't sold out yet and I think I will just look around if they don't have the Euphoric Valor CD."

"Sounds good to me." Nami replied.

"Oh Nami did you hear about the recent news about Euphoric Valor?"

"No what is it?"

"Well my father told me that the band is looking for a new lead singer someone, who will replace Leiko. I hate her so much, just when they were starting to get big, she runs off with some guy from another band and makes triple what she was in Euphoric Valor. To be honest she has a terrible voice and I have no idea why anyone would listen to her voice anyways. You can do a better job…way better. Well let's take a look now."

"Wait Nami what is going on over there?" Rini left Nami's side and walked over to a large crowd of people who were gathered around a stage. "Cool a karaoke contest." Rini yelled at Nami. "And the winner gets a free copy of Euphoric Valor's new single. Come on Nami." Rini pulled Nami by the arm and the two teenage girls made their way to the front of the stage, where a host was looking for people to sing.

"Okay all I need is one last contestant and then the contest will begin. Let's see…how about this young lady in the front here." The host pointed to Nami.

"Nami…get up there."

"Rini I can't do it in front of all of these people. You know I have a terrible case of stage fright."

"Not so fast Nami." Rini pulled Nami up on the stage and held her arm tightly so she wouldn't go anywhere.

"Now ladies and gentlemen let's give it up for the first performer…"

Nami stood on the stage as the other performers sung a song of their choice. Finally it was her turn and she grew even more nervous as the contestant ahead of her finished and the crowd cheered. "Now for our final performer, Namiho Kuruizaki will be singing the new single from Euphoric Valor 'Longing'."

The music started as a clear piano played and soon the drums and guitars and bass came in. This was her cue and Nami took in a breath as she sung out the first note, but nothing came out. She panicked and tried her hardest to at least make some sound. The music stopped and the host came over.

"All you alright?" He asked.

"…Can I try again please?" Nami asked trying to relax.

"Sure." The host cued the music again. Nami took a breath in and relaxed as her cue came again. She sung out and managed to finally say the words.

_"Broken into thousands of pieces…_

_Trying to repair what was once whole_

_My heart for you is gone for all of eternity."_

A clear voice came out of the microphone. It had a sweet tone with a great deal of passion and feeling behind every word that was sung. A sense of despair and pain was felt throughout the crowd as Nami sung on.

_"Longing for what could have been but_

_It never truly seemed part of this world's reality_

_It was merely a forgotten dream."_

She sung on with all her heart and soul, loving the rush of being on stage.

_"I have tried to erase the memories of you_

_While living in this temporary prison that I am trapped in._

_Deep inside I fall apart to a nothing and I remain an empty vessel_

_Due to the incessant lingering that my heart _

_Wants to remain with you forever."_

_"Longing for what could have been but_

_It never truly seemed part of this world's reality_

_It was merely a forgotten dream."_

_"__I see you everywhere I turn_

_It is like a nightmare tearing me __a__part in my dreams_

_You haunt__ in__ my every waking moment_

_I wonder around like a hollow shell because without you I am in an eternal hell.__"_

_"__Longing for what could have been but_

_It never truly seemed part of this world's reality_

_It was merely a forgotten dream_

_Because you disappeared from my life and _

_I now lie dreaming for a salvation to this infinite longing_

_Which burns__ deeply__ in my heart.__"_

She finished a song on a long note and the crowd roared with applause as Nami took a bow and stepped back in a line with the other participants, who looked a little taken back by Nami's performance. Nami relaxed and let the tension drain from her body as she looked out into the crowd.

"Wow what an outstanding performance my Namiho Kuruizaki. Now who is the winner going to be? Is it going to be contestant #1, #2, #3, #4 or #5? Please cheer for the contestant whose performance you liked the most. The first four contests got a moderate applause but when Nami stepped forward the crowd went crazy and she bowed again. "The winner is…Nami Kuruizaki with Euphoric Valor's song 'Longing.' Congratulations!" The host handed Nami the new CD and she exited the stage along with the other performers.

Rini was waiting in the front row and she screamed when she saw Nami. "THAT WAS AMAZING! I HAVE NEVER IN ALL MY LIFE HEARD SOMETHING AS GOOD AS THAT WAS! YOU MADE ME CRY NAMI. I FELT EVERY SINGLE EMOTION THAT YOU SUNG OUT. AMAZING!!!"

"Thanks Rini. I appreciate it." Nami said giving her friend a hug.

Unknown to Nami a teenage boy with a hat, sunglasses and a long jacket walked out of the record store grinning from ear to ear. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Len…yeah I have been and…wait I said I was going to…no one has paid any attention to me. You are not going to believe your ears when you hear this…yes I did find someone and her voice is unbelievable. I have never heard someone like this in a long time. She is perfect and I have her name…I am on my way to the studio right now. Okay see you in about ten minutes." The boy hung up the phone and turned around and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." He said looking down at no other than Nami.

"It's ok don't worry about it." Nami said looking up at the boy.

"Here let me help you." The boy reached out his hand and pulled Nami up to her feet. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it I am a major klutz most of the time." Nami said further embarrassing herself.

The boy smiled at her and started to laugh. "You are very funny." He said laughing harder. "I don't mean it in a bad way I mean you have a good sense of humor. Well thanks for the laugh, but I have to get going. It's been a pleasure Namiho Kuruizaki. I hope to see you around." The boy walked away leaving Nami by herself as Rini came out behind her.

"Who were you talking to?" Rini asked.

"A really cute boy." Nami said.

"Do you mean that one over there?" Rini pointed to the same boy with the hat, sunglasses and jacket, who was looking back at her smiling.

Nami blushed and Rini picked up her hand and waved it at him. The boy waved back grinning even more. "RINI!" Nami whispered.

"Sorry I just had to take advantage of the situation. That boy is adorable and he looked just like Kazuki from Euphoric Valor except I think his hair was shorter." Rini said. "Or was it longer. Oh well let's get out of her Nami I have to head home."

The two girls walked a few blocks together then they headed opposite directions saying goodbye to one another. Nami walked a few blocks where her house was. It was a relatively large home where she lived with her mother, father and older sister. She stepped inside and took off her shoes and she noticed that her sister, Tamako was home already from her job. "Great…" She said under her breath as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi honey. How was your day?" Her mom asked.

"It was good I won a free CD in a karaoke contest at the record store down the street."

"That is good. I bet you whipped every last one of the other contestants." Her mom said acting even chipper than usual probably because her sister was home from her past modeling job.

"Hey baby sis." A very tall and slender girl of nineteen years old said coming into the kitchen. She was extremely pretty, with a short A-line hair cut that framed her face that had a lot of makeup on it. She had black hair that was a few shades lighter than Nami's and she had light gray eyes that were framed with a load of eyeliner and eye shadow. She was wearing a pair of designer jeans with a, very short, plain black tank top that showed off her well-toned stomach.

Nami rolled her eyes as her sister pat her head in a playful manner. "Hey Tamako." She said sighing.

Unlike her sister Nami had long jet black hair, which looked a dark blue, that was up in a ponytail which came to her lower back and she also had the same pretty face as her sister. Nami never wore makeup, but she did only when it was necessary. Instead of gray eyes, Nami had the lightest blue that she inherited from her father. She was about the same height as her sister maybe an inch shorter and she had the same slender body. The two girls could pass as twins if seen in public, but even though the two of them looked alike their personalities were totally different.

Nami was laid-back where her sister was always hyper and upbeat. Nami was calm, somewhat shy and afraid to express herself and had severe stage fright, compared to her frantic, outgoing sister who never sat still even for a minute and always wanted the attention on her. However the two of them had one thing in common, which was their love for the band Euphoric Valor. Other than that, the two of them were as opposite as yin and yang.

"I hate it when you call me that. We are less than two years apart, so I am not that little." Nami said.

"No matter what you say you will always remain my little sister, so deal with it. Understood?" Tamako said in a baby-like voice.

"Girls settle down." Their mother said.

"Okay." Nami said placing her CD on the table and opening it up.

"OMG! How did you get the new Euphoric Valor CD I looked everywhere and all the stores are sold out of it?" Tamako said.

"I won it in a karaoke contest at the record store around the corner." Nami said.

"Can I have it? I have been searching for it all day."

"NO WAY! I won it fair and square, so go get your own." Nami said holding it away from her sister.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Tamako yelled.

"TAMAKO! STOP IT! Nami won it herself so it is hers. You can wait until more copies come out. You are supposed to be the older one and you are acting like a five year old." Their mother said angrily.

"Fine then…" Tamako said pouting as she left the room.

"Thanks mom." Nami said

"No problem dear. You earned it and your sister is so selfish sometimes. That girls needs to work for things instead of them being handed to her. Ever since she took this modeling job she has been pampered and given everything she wants. She really needs to change her attitude." Her mother replied.

"No kidding. I will upstairs doing my homework."

"Okay dear I will call you down when dinner is ready."

"Sure mom." Nami said.

Nami walked up the stairs to her room that was right next to her sister's room. She opened the door and walked into her room. It was painted a light shade of baby blue. There were tons of posters of Euphoric Valor everywhere. Her bed was underneath the window in her room and her night stand next to that. Her desk was on the opposite side of the room where a laptop sat on her desk with her school books. A book shelf and stereo was on the far wall next to her closet with a built in dresser. She flung her school bag on her bed and placed her new CD in her stereo.

The music was starting and a clear voice sung out the words. The voice was very smooth; with a husky tone full of passion and feeling. His voice sounded like an angel was singing. "God I love his voice." Nami said as she looked up at a poster of the singer. It was of Len Tsukimori, the lead guitarist and then he became the lead vocalist when Leiko left about two months ago. Nami had longed to sing along Len since she first heard his voice when she was eight years old. He had been at a singing competition along with Nami and she fell in love with him since then, even though she was never introduced to him. Besides Len, Nami also admired the pianist Ryoutaro Tsuchinra, who played the piano like no one Nami had ever heard in her life. Basically Nami was in love with all of the band members in a certain ways.

Nami sung along as her sister walked into her room. "I am sorry for acting the way I did Nami." Her sister said.

"It's okay Tamako. You can borrow the CD after I am done with it." Nami said as her sister took a sit on her bed.

"God Len is so hot. I wonder if he has a girlfriend." Tamako said to Nami.

"He doesn't and why would he ever want to go out with a girl like you Tamako." Nami said seriously.

"Whatever Nami. I bet you wouldn't even be able to complete a full sentence if you talked to him, let alone win his heart, so just give up already. I am so his type." Tamako said as she began to sing along with the song.

One thing that Tamako was horrible at was singing unlike Nami. Nami covered her ears as she walked by her sister.

"HEY! I am not that bad. I have a better voice then you do. Everyone tells me I am the better one." Tamako said walking into Nami's closet and grabbing a t-shirt that had a chibi cat on it. "This is so cute. When did you get it?"

"I got it last week with mom and no you can't borrow it." Nami said yanking the t-shirt from her sister's hands.

"Whatever I'll just have someone at work pick me up one tomorrow." Tamako said.

Nami rolled her eyes as her sister continued to sing to the song. Nami sung along too as the song was almost over just to piss off her sister. The two voices were completely different. Nami sung on as the look on her sister's face was pure anger.

"Show off." Tamako said as the song ended.

"No I am not I am just very talented at singing unlike some people in the family." Nami said as their mother called up that dinner was ready.

The two girls ran down the stairs and took a seat at the dining room table where their father was already sitting down.

"Hi girls, how were both of your days?" He asked.

"Good…and I got to be the lead model today daddy. Aren't you proud?" Tamako said bragging.

"I won a karaoke contest today at the record store where I won the new Euphoric Valor CD." Nami said.

"Well that is very impressive Namiho. I tell you, one day I will be seeing you on a CD cover with your own album." Her father said. "Tamako that is good too. Congratulations."

"Miho…Rini called a little while ago, so call her back after dinner." Her mother said.

"Okay I will…and stop calling me Miho you know I hate that nickname." Nami said taking a bite of her rice frustrated.

* * *

About twenty minutes later…Nami picked up the phone and called Rini. Rini answered her phone. "Hello." She said.

"Hey it is me." Nami said. "My mom said you called."

"Hey Nami…I was just calling because my dad told me that guess who is looking for a new lead singer."

"Who…wait don't tell me. YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!! EUPHORIC VALOR IS LOOKING FOR A NEW LEAD SINGER. THAT IS AWESOME!! I AM SO EXCITED RIGHT NOW." Nami screamed.

"Calm down. No one is supposed to know about this. It is top secret information…understood Nami." Rini said.

"Okay I promise not to say a word of it to anyone. I got it." She said.

"Well I thought I would let you know, so see you tomorrow at school." Rini said.

"Bye Rini and thanks for telling me." Nami said.

"What are best friends for anyway?" Rini replied.

"See you tomorrow and what would I ever do without you." Nami said hanging up the phone. She was so excited and felt on top of the world. What were the chances that she could be the lead singer in her favorite band of all time? The odds were surely against her but she still could dream couldn't she and maybe her dream might just become part of her reality.

**A/N: Hoped you like the first chapter. The next one should be out shortly and please R&R. See you next time!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks for the support here is Chapter 2. ENJOY!!**

"NAMI…GET UP!" A voice yelled at her as she shot straight up in her bed.

"I'm up already…" She said rubbing her eyes and trying to focus on getting her things together. "…what time is it anyways?"

"Hun you have fifteen minutes to make it to homeroom or you are going to be late." Her mom said holding up her uniform and school bag.

"AHHH!" Nami grabbed her things in a panic and raced downstairs still buttoning her skirt and pulling her socks on. "Bye Dad." She yelled racing to the table to grab her bento box as well as a piece of toast with butter on it that her mom had set out.

"Bye dear." Her father said a bit oblivious to the mad chaos that was going on around him.

Nami dashed out the door pulling on her sweater as well as her tie and shoes. She didn't even have time to fix her hair and she just took off running in the general direction of the school.

* * *

The final bell rang and a tired looking Nami opened the door at the exact same time. The whole class looked at her and began to laugh to themselves as she took a seat right next to Rini.

"What….*giggle* happened to *giggle* your head?" Rini asked as she pointed to the large, messy wad of hair that was atop Nami's head.

Nami sighed and tried to tame the mess that rested atop her head. She managed to secure the chaotic mess in a relatively neat looking bun and several bobby-pins to control the loose hairs that stuck out everywhere. "Is that better?" She asked.

"Way better…*giggle*and you might want to fix your shirt…" Rini said. Nami looked down at her polo shirt and realized that it was inside out and she shook her head and started to laugh… "Hahahaha…I am the biggest mess right now……"

Rini and Nami just started to laugh harder with several of their surrounding classmates joining in on the laughter. Nami wiped a tear away just as someone placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nami-san." A deep voice said.

Nami turned around and had her breath knocked out of her as her crush stood before her—Yuuto. He had dark almost black hair that contrasted with his deep blue eyes. He was very well built and had broad shoulders and muscular frame. He was the class president as well as the captain of the soccer team and the head of the track team. He was the overall school hottie that every single girl longed to be with even Nami. He smiled down at her, "Can I speak with you for just a second before class starts?" He asked.

Nami just nodded at him agreeing and followed Yuuto out the door of the room and into the hall. Nami had known him since elementary school with the two of them both being the president and vice-president of homeroom since then. Everyone knew that the two of them were very good friends and rumors always went around stating that the two of them were seeing each other off and on, except the reality in that was it was completely false. Nami had always felt like the one who was the odd one out compared to Yuuto because he always confided in her his problems either with family, sports, friends and the one that annoyed her most was girls. She always listened and gave her opinion and commentary as he spoke, but lately he had been acting differently to her. He was more flirtatious and a bit touchy at times and rumors were also going around that he finally found someone that he truly loved. Nami tried very hard to ignore it but felt hurt whenever someone did ask if she knew who it was.

She followed him out into the hall. "So I have been meaning to ask you if you…wanted to possibly help me out with something…?" He said.

"Sure what is it?" Nami asked the curiosity inside of her building up.

"Well um…you see there is this girl that I have liked for a really long time and I'm not too sure if she even knows how I feel about her." He said blushing and looking to the side so he wouldn't have to tell her face to face.

"Oh really…who is she if you don't mind me asking?" Nami said as her heart began to race.

"Well the thing is…I can't tell you, but I will soon." He said staring off to the side still until he gave a slight glance at Nami. This caused him to blush a bit more from embarrassment.

"Okay…I will help you out." Nami said a bit saddened and taken back from his answer.

"Thanks Nami-san…you are amazing. I don't know what I would do without you." Yuuto said patting her on the head playfully.

He went back into the room and then Nami followed behind feeling the top of her head that he touched. She was still blushing a bit and was dying to know who the mystery girl was. The teacher came into the room and settled the class down to start the next lesson. The rest of the day went by in a blur as Nami yawned and tried to keep her chaotic mind at ease with the news she heard from Yuuto. Every minute was just a minute sooner until she would find out who this "mystery girl" was.

It had been two weeks since her karaoke adventure and the news about Euphoric Valor finding the new vocalist was just causing so much drama in the media world that many people were questioning if it was just a stunt in order for the group to get more publicity than they did before.

"Rini lets go to the book store after class so I can look to see if the new piano book came in if that is okay?" Nami asked Rini who was packing up her things.

"Of course…I am dying to read the new issue of "Symphony's Sounds." I hear that it is supposed to have an interview with Euphoric Valor that was only taken three days ago." Rini said unable to contain her excitement

******************************

After the final school bell rang, the two girls made their way into downtown to check out the local bookstore. "Nami I'll be over here if you need me…oh and don't spend all the time here in the classical music section will ya." Rini said looking for the copy of "Symphony's Sounds."

Nami shock her head in annoyance on how Rini always made fun of her for always loving to read all the classical music books in the music section of the bookstore. She had to admit that sometimes she was a big dork for liking something so much but it couldn't be helped like her obsession with anime and manga too. Like that Rini also teased her also along with her parents and her sister who called her the biggest nerd of all time. She just took it with a grain of salt and tried to ignore what they had to say because she is who she is and nothing will change that. "Those who matter don't mind and those who mind don't matter," was her saying that she lived her life too every single day.

She strolled down which was probably the most deserted section of the entire bookstore. She looked for the piano book that she had been looking for, for the longest time and just as she was about to reach for it another hand landed on the book at the same time. "Oh sorry!" A deep male voice said.

"No go ahead and take it…I'll just look for something else." Nami said a bit disappointed as she finally looked up at the person. Her eyes widened for a bit and then she shook her head in realization that it couldn't be.

"Something wrong?" The young man asked.

"No…nothing at all it was…I…thought that you were Ryou from Euphoric Valor for a second. I'm sorry; it is just that you look a lot like him." Nami said blushing from embarrassment.

"…It's okay I get that all the time." The young man said. He was identical to Ryou Nami thought as she continued to stare at him except her was wearing a pair of rimmed glasses and a baseball hat and different clothes that Ryou would never wear, but he had the identical dark green hair, same hair cut and same eyes as well as being very tall and having broad shoulders. "Plus you also have to take into account…that he wants the same piano book as I am," Nami thought to herself as she looked at him again.

"You can have the book…I will just find another one, plus you were here first anyways." The young man said grinning at her as he was amused by her bewilderment.

"NO!" She said too loudly. "I mean you can take it…I was just going to look at it anyways." Nami said further embarrassed as she realized just how good looking he was.

"I insist please take it. I have plenty of books at my house and this one was just something that I just happened to want to read…so please you take it." He said even more politely.

"No you can have it…I really was just going to randomly look at it so there is no worries." Nami said smiling and pushing the book back at him.

"NAMIHO!! WHERE ARE YOU?" Rini yelled as she stumbled into the aisle. "There you are…I told you to hurry up and not spend all of eternity in the music section. Plus you are missing out on the Euphoric Valor interview."

"Sorry Rini…I will be there in a second." Nami said.

"NAMIHO KURIZAKI…STOP DITCHING ME SO YOU CAN TALK TO SOME…ummm…" Rini said blushing as she also realized how good looking he was.

The young man was a bit surprised and had this look like on his face like had just seen a ghost or something. Nami gave him a weird look as well as Rini. "Is your name really Namiho Kurizaki?" The young man asked.

"The last time I checked it hadn't change. Why?" Nami asked more confused than ever.

The young man just smiled and started to laugh. He quickly pulled out his phone and called someone. "Yo!...You aren't going to believe this….Yup that is right, so let Hikaru know that I win the bet." He said into his phone and Rini and Nami just looked at each other wondering who this guy was.

The young man smiled at Nami and quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her along the row of books to the exit of the store. Rini ran after Nami and this unknown creeper of a guy. "Let go of me…I will scream if you don't." Nami said as they rounded the corner of the bookstore and Rini was nowhere in sight.

The young man let her hand go and quickly removed his glasses and hat. He smirked when he did this as he watched the expression of her face change from anger and despair to complete shock and embarrassment. "Do you really want to scream now?" The young man said laughing to himself.

"……………………………….Ryou………………….." This was all she was able to say as the one person who she loved just as much as Len from the Band Euphoric Valor stood several inches from her face. She tried to catch her breath but all she ended up doing was hyperventilating. Ryou pulled out his phone again and dialed the same number. "Where are you?....Okay meet me in at our spot so the car can come pick us up." Ryou hung up the phone and turned back to Nami

He grabbed her hand and brought her close to him. "I won't hurt you at all; in fact I have been looking for you for quite some time Namiho." He whispered into her ear.

Nami's head was now spinning and couldn't really think straight as he could feel his breath on her neck and his sexy voice in her ear. "Come with me so I can introduce you to everyone." He said.

"…But I….my friend….I have…..to…..buy the book…..must….." Nami was babbling on about different topics in order to not look at this musical god that stood before her.

Just as she was about to ask why he was looking for her a black limo pulled up and the door was thrown open to reveal Kazuki and Len sitting there staring at this star-struck girl who just so happened to love each and every one of them.

"OMG!...."


	3. Chapter 3

_**So it has been awhile since I last updated...a very very very etc. long time! I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, so here is the third chapter! Enjoy and please R & R! ^_^**_

_**Melody 3**_

* * *

"Hello there Ms. Kuruzaki." Len said very formally as Nami's mouth fell to the limo floor.

"Yo nice to see you again." Kazuki said winking at her.

Nami started at both of them wide eyed and star struck. She couldn't believe her eyes as both Len and Kazuki were right in front of her eyes as well as Ryo. "Um…wwwaattt going is on?" She stuttered.

"That will be answered shortly." Len said. He was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and Nami was unable to seeing the glimmer of humor in his hidden eyes.

"Bbbutt…my friend is going to be looking for me." She said. "And my parents." Nami could barely comprehend anything that was going on. For a second she tried to center herself but looked at the three boys in front of her again and lost herself.

'What is going on here? Why is my favorite band in the world here with me? What have I done to deserve heaven? Am I dead?' She thought to herself.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be taken care of." Ryo said with a reassuring smile towards Nami.

The limo proceeded towards Harmonic Notes Music Company run by Kyohei Hana. Outside stood a mass sea of Euphoric Valor fans—all holding signs and anticipating the band to come out from the studio.

"Oh no." Kazuki said.

"Driver take us towards the back entrance please." Len asked.

"I'm sorry sir but that route is blocked by them." The driver said as Len looked forward to see barriers cutting the street up. "I can drop you off at the other side of the building but you guys are going to have to make a run for it."

"….Ahhh, fine. Ryo give Ms. Kuruzaki your hat and jacket. Here take these as well." Len handed his sunglasses to her. She was finally able to see his bright blue eyes that she could have sworn they bore into her soul.

Nami stared up at him in confusion. "So the paparazzi don't see you." Len stated. She did as he commanded and felt a rush of nervous energy surround her as the limo grew closer to the drop off spot.

"This is the best I could do guys. Sorry about the inconvenience and I'll have a word with the staff about this." The driver said.

"Thanks Mr. Soshi." Len said as he braced himself to run towards the building. "Security is waiting for us at the door so we will be safe after that."

"Nami-chan stay close to us." Kazuki said grabbing her hand before leaping out of the limo. Nami blushed staring down at her hands being held by Kazuki and Ryo. Ryo just laughed, opening the door of the limo.

A loud roar could be heard from space as the crowd of girls went flying towards the limo and stampeding to the boys and Nami. "LLEEEENN….RYYYOOOO…KAAZZZUUKII!" The crowd screamed in unison.

Nami was quivering from nerves as the boys dragged their way through the crowd. She was in between Kazuki and Ryo and Len was right in front her. "Hang in there." Ryo said pushing.

The fans were grabbing at anything they could, tearing their clothes and other articles of apparel. As their neared the door a large group of paparazzi were awaiting. Cameras were clicking and flashes were blinding them. "Len…who is the girl? Is she the new lead singer? What is her name?" The mob bombards them with question after question and the sea of fans were still pushing them from behind.

Someone grabbed Nami's hand and pulled her back. "Get away from them!" A maniac fan screamed and pulled her. Girl after girl reached for Nami and coaxed her away from the boys' grip of her. "RYO….LEN!" Nami shouted

"You slut! You don't deserve to be with them at all. They are ours not yours." The girls yelled at Nami.

"LET GO OF HER!" Ryo said turning around and grabbing her hand as the hat and sunglasses fell off of her head. He pulled her into his body and moved quickly towards the door just a few feet away. The roar of the fans turned into screaming and depressed sighs.

The cameras were flashing non-stop now as Nami's face was visible. "Duck your head." Ryo said carrying her towards the door where security was running out to protect her and Ryo. Nami was so shaken up that her feet could barely move, but somehow she managed to get inside the door to safety.

She could feel the tears flow down her face, uncontrolled by her trembling body. "Nami-san, are you alright? You have nothing to worry about anymore." Ryo said staring down at the shaking girl.

Nami looked up at Ryo smiling weakly. "I know…just kind of scary." She tired to laugh but her voice gave out and her eyes watered.

"Nami-chan don't cry. You're safe now." Kazuki said. Nami raised her head and glanced past Kazuki to Len who was yelling at the security guards.

Len walked over to Ryo and Kazuki as they surrounded Nami. "Security is dealing with the matter now. Nami-san, I'm sorry to have put you through this mess. You mustn't worry because the paparazzi will be dealt with as well, so your name and face will be safe."

"…just scary." Nami said looking down at her feet. "I normally don't get like this." She added.

"Nami-chan…!" Kazuki shouted. Nami looked over at him and he was making a funny face. Immediately she burst into laughter and wiped the tears of humor out of her eyes.

"Thank you." She said still giggling a bit.

The four of them were escorted towards the elevators and rode it up to the twenty second floor. Nami could fell the tension building within her every single floor. She counted until the number twenty-two was lit up. She breathed in deeply and walked forward as the boys exited the elevator. 'Here goes nothing!' She thought to herself as she stepped in to the room that held the final decision to her destiny.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be out soon and I promise this time!!! Thanks for reading and please R & R!!! ^_^_**


	4. Chapter 4

_****_**A/N: Sooo I've finally decided to continue my story. I hope you like it and please R&R! :D Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro.**

**Claimer: I do own my concepts and content of the story and my OC's.**

_**Melody 4**_

* * *

Nami stepped into a large hallway made of the most beautiful marble and gold which lay everywhere. She turned her head to face the long corridor that she walked down along side all of the boys. The corridor was light and flower arrangements guided them to a single pair of doors at the end of the hall. She gulped as the doors opened and she stepped into a large office which overlooked the entire city with an immaculate view. Two couches lay in the middle of the room in front of a large desk and coffee table

"Aahhh all of you have finally arrived," said an overly energetic voice from behind the wooden desk. A middle aged man stood up from his seat. He had dark black hair with some grey in it. He wore the most eccentric garments of a pink button down shirt under a black leather jacket with a zebra print scarf and tight skinny black pants with white pointed boots. He spread his arms out wide and approached the group.

"President Hana, it is a pleasure to see you again." Said Len with the utmost formality.

"Len-ku cool it with the formalities, call me Kyohei. I always have to remind you to do that don't I." He said with a laugh and smiling expression on his face. "Well, well well...it is about time I've meet his splendid creature with the voice of an angel." President Hana said stepping towards Nami. Nami smiled nervously. "Nami Kuruizaki, it is a pleasure to meet you my dear. I am Kyohei Hana President of Harmonic Notes Music Company."

"I'm honored to meet you President Hana. I love all the music your company produces and I'm a huge fan of Euphoric Valor." Nami stuck out her hand but instead was greeted by a large hug from the President himself. "AAAAHHH..." Nami yelped as the President let go.

"BAHAHAHAH, if you haven't noticed I'm not big into formalities. We are all one big happy family here at Harmonic Notes." President Hana said laughing. "Now let me introduce you to Ms. Sakura Hana, the stylist of Euphoric Valor and Mr. Hiroto Kanazawa, manager and producer for Euphoric Valor."

A tall man with violet hair tied back in a poiny tail arose from the couch, along with a light brown haired woman. Ms. Sakura Hana wore a very chic looking clothes of a pencil skirt and black blouse and tall heels. Mr. Hiroto Kanazawa wore a formal suit, yet there was no tie and his shirt looked wrinkled.

"Well, I'm glad you got past that screaming mob of girls safe and sound. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Kuruizaki. I am Sakura Hana." She said smiling at her.

"Ummm its a pleasure to meet you too Hana-san." Nami said shaking Sakura's hand. Nami then turned to Mr. Kanazawa.

"Well well well, its about time young lady, because its been a pain in my ass trying to find you these past two weeks." Hiroto said smugly as Sakura elbowed him. "But I'm very glad to meet you." He added smiling warmly.

"I'm so very sorry for the inconvenience and any trouble in which you had finding me." Nami said bowing her head deeply. "Thank you so very much for...for this opportunity." She said very quickly staring back up at Hiroto and bowing her head again.

"Hahahaa...you are very funny dear, but now let us talk business." President said gesturing to the couches.

Everyone took there seats on the couches as Nami nervously fussed with her hands and couldn't stop twitching. "First let me call in the other two boys...Azuma-kun and Keiichi-kun we have a special guest." President Hana voiced into a speaker.

Within two minutes, Azuma and Keiichi walked into the office and took their seats on the same couch as Sakura and Hiroto. "Azuma and Keiichi-kun this is Ms. Nami Kuruizaki-san." Hiroto said nodding to each of the boys.

Azuma grinned, "Hello there Nami-chan, nice to meet you." Azuma kissed her hand and took his seat again, as Nami blushed.

Keiichi sleepily looked at Nami, "Hi Nami." Keiichi then yawned and smiled.

"Its nice to meet both of you Yunoki and Shimizu-sempais." Nami said bowing her head again.

"Now all introduction are over let us begin..." President Hana said. "So, as you can tell Nami-chan we all have been looking for you over the past two weeks. Kazuki-kun was the one who found you at the karaoke contest. He recorded your performance and played it back to us. We immediately feel in love with your voice and the boys decided that you should be the new lead singer for Euphoric Valor. However, we would like to put you to the test and have you sing for us right now, sort of like an audition just to make sure. But not to worry we all have faith you will do brilliantly." President Hana said smiling at her.

"...Oh my goodness, I can't believe all of you my voice wanted...lead singer." Nami said feeling a bit light headed as she took in the news. "Umm I mean I'd be honored to audition to be the lead singer for Euphoric Valor." Nami said composing herself.

All of the boys nodded at the same time. "Well then let the audition commence..." President Hana said. "Follow me this way to the recording studio and we shall see what we have here."

Nami got to her shaky legs and proceeded to follow President Hana to the next room over. Everyone followed behind her as she grew more and more nervous with every step she took. A large recording studio appeared in front of her. It had all of the bells and whistles with the most expensive and professional quality equipment. "Alright Nami-san please step into the recording box. You will find the lyrics to "Longing" and a set of headphones. We can start whenever you are ready." Mr. Hiroto said taking a seat at the controls.

Nami stepped into the large recording booth and placed the headphones on her ears. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she stared through the window where all of boys sat staring in anticipation at her. She breathed in a deep breath and nodded that she was ready. She didn't need the lyrics because you had them memorized already. The melody began and she sung out the first note...however, nothing came out. She began to panic, "I'm soo sorry but could we start again please."

President Hana nodded. "Certainly, remember just relax and pretend your singing in front of the one you love." He said smiling.

Once again Nami took in a few deep breaths trying to get herself put together. She nodded for a second time and the melody began again. She inhaled and sung out.

_"Broken into thousands of pieces..._

_Trying to repair what was once whole_

_My heart for you is gone for all eternity._

_Longing for what could have been but _

_It never truly seemed part of this world's reality_

_It was merely a forgotten dream."_

Her voice was shaky at first but then settled down as the melody overwhelmed her entire body. She sung with such emotion President Hana was astonished to hear her beautiful voice. Ryo and Kazuki closed their eyes and took in every note and sound that filled the studio. Manager Hiroto and Ms. Sakura both smiled and gasped. Len placed his hand over his mouth and stared at her with an emotionless expression.

_"I have tried to erase the memories of you_

_While living in this temporary prison that I am trapped in._

_Deep inside I fall apart to a nothing and I remain an empty vessel_

_Due to the incessant lingering that my heart _

_Wants to remain with you forever."_

_Longing for what could have been but_

_It never truly seemed part of this world's reality_

_It was merely a forgotten dream."_

_"I see you everywhere I turn_

_It is like a nightmare tearing me apart in my dreams_

_You haunt me in my every waking moment_

_I wonder around like a hollow shell because without you I am in an eternal hell."_

_"Longing for what could have been but_

_It never truly seemed part of this world's reality_

_It was merely a forgotten dream_

_"Because you disappeared from my life,_

_I now lie dreaming for a salvation to this infinite longing_

_Which burns deeply in my heart."_

Nami took a deep breath and sung out all of the nerves that resided in her. She could feel it all disappear at once when the music ended. She placed the headphones on the stand and looked out into the room. President Hana was grinning from ear to ear along with Hiroto and Sakura. Nami sighed in relief and stepped into the other room awaiting the news.

"Nami-chan that was astounding, I have never heard anyone sing so well." President Hana said giving her another hug.

"Beautiful voice Nami." Sakura said.

"No bad kid, just need to work on those nerves and you'll sell millions." Hiroto said.

Nami was blushing a bit. "Thank you soo very much for your praise and this opportunity." She said

smiling.

"Well what do you think boys, Ryo, Keiichi, Azuma, Kazuki and Len?" Hiroto asked.

"Woowww..."Ryo said, "We need her."

"I loved it." Keiichi said smiling.

"There is no doubt in my mind that she is the one we want!" Azuma said smirking.

"Nami-chan is 100% amazing." Kazuki said winking.

"...To be honest, I agree she has the talent, but she needs some work. On the second chorus where the melody picks up she was a bit sharp and her breathing technique needs improvement." Len harshly said.

"Len-kun, come on she can sing, and she can learn all of that" Ryo said getting a bit frustrated.

Nami's heart hurt a bit as Len stared at her for what seemed to be an eternity but it was in fact only a minute or two. She couldn't believe she was harshly critiqued by her idol and awaited his decision.

"Len what do you say?" President Hana said urging him to make his decision.

"...She will need work and improvement, however I'll be willing to work with her...so yes she is in." Len said sighing heavily.

Nami could feel the tears of relief and joy welling up in her eyes. She smiled from ear to ear as her dream finally would become a reality...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks sooo very much for reading and I shall have Chapter 5 up shortly. Thanks again and please R&R!**


End file.
